Enduring For Love
by MeganePurinko
Summary: Why Anette put up with Raguna's scary and rabid monsters was a mystery. But for all she knew, Raguna was just lucky that he was cute... Frontier-based. Raguna x Anette Oneshot with extra pointless babbling about nothing.


Yes. I wrote a Rune Factory story and it's about Anette. Whoo.

And it's not even that good. Bah. Too much rambling and MY thoughts about some of the Rune Factory Frontier characters... Of all the NEW bachelorettes, Anette is DEFINITELY my favorite with Uzuki as a close second... If only Tsubute didn't follow her around... He reminds me a little TOO much of Alexander T. Oyajide... And not just in the fact that they're both old men who yell too much and... No, wait... Yeah, that's about it.

But still, Mist will always be my favorite so get over it. I've always loved the lovable idiots like her. But Anette's just so... I don't know... She's just super cute.

SHE NEEDS MORE LOVE!!!

And yes, it's named 'Wolfie'. I'm guessing Mist did the honors.

So Anette-centric, some Raguna x Anette, and some mentioning of Raguna x Mist... Go figure. Hopefully more Rune Factory storys and/or oneshots where this came from.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory of the Harvest Moon series... I wish I did... Because all of their characters are really cute... But again, this is only wishful thinking. Bah.**

--

_Enduring For Love_

"KYAAAA~!!!"

"W-Wolfie!! Calm down!!" Raguna exclaimed as he pulled the barking silver wolf back from the tree that was housing the frightened-as-heck red mail girl that was shivering and keeping her feet up so that the said monster wouldn't bite them off.

"Anette, I'm sorry about this, I really am," he rambled on, bowing towards Anette who was still in her tree of safety from the silver wolf.

"Oh, I'm use to this," was her usual response to this even though it was the third time this week it happened. And the first two times, she wasn't so lucky. In fact, she was still irked about the time 'Wolfie' chased her up and down Raguna's farm up until she fell into the river and ended up getting unintentionally fished out by a certain samurai girl named Uzuki who freaked while Tsubute screamed at her to be more careful.

Wow, that was an off day.

And it was off days like _that_ that really caused the poor mail girl to really question why she put up with her job.

Of course, getting chased by monsters was something she was used to. Adorable woolies and chipsqueaks? _Bring it on._ Sure, she could do without the woolies trying to eat her deliveries (Selphy's very 'valuable' packages of books were often in danger and Anette couldn't have that) but the mini-sheep's ultra cuteness was something _every_ girl had a weakness for.

But when it came to Raguna's monsters... Why couldn't the guy get cute and _harmless_ ones?! Anette didn't even want to remember the last time she accidentally came across one of his rather abrasive orcs with an ax...

Which made her question why she put up with the aforementioned amnesiac himself.

"Really, I'm sorry about this," Raguna continued while she slid down the tree, sighing as she went.

"You really need to have better control over... 'Wolfie'." She muttered darkly, reaching into her bag for his mail, shaking her head as she went. She had to blush as she spotted him smiling out of the corner of her eye, his blue eyes sparkling as his chocolate brown hair fell over them in just the right way...

...Oh _yeah_, _that_ was the reason why.

Anette fumbled around a little more in her mailbag and turned her attention to Wolfie, who was busy 'innocently' licking his paw, like the whole incident with it chasing her up the tree like some scared cat didn't happen.

'_Little demon...'_

"You're really nice, Anette, thank you." Raguna began, his smile widening as she turned an even deeper shade of red than the outfit she wore and spun around, scribbling something randomly on a piece of paper.

The farmer looked over her shoulder but she shooed him off, folded the said piece of paper in half, placed it in his hand on top of his other letters.

"There. My bill."

"B-Bill?!" Poor Raguna seemed confused (in a kind of cute way) and stammered a bit. "I-I thought this was all just community service!!"

She laughed. "Silly Raguna, I DO get payment for this!!"

"R-Really? How much?" he was fumbling around hopelessly in his bag and she almost wanted to laugh harder. But out of fear that Wolfie might jump her again and this time Raguna would _let_ it, she decided against it.

"Don't worry." She just winked and shook his hand. "Good day to you, please continue taking really good care of this farm, okay? And don't let Mist bother you too much, okay?"

Raguna couldn't help but sweatdrop at the mental image of the ditzy blond girl herself with a wide grin and a tray of turnips.

"Yeah... That's impossible."

Anette giggled at that. "Of course it is..." _'He did come all this way to Trampoli to be with her after all...'_

The thought of Raguna and Mist being together almost made her a little sad... But what could she do? Raguna was practically putty in Mist's adorable little hands.

"Well... I better get going. You know how crazy Selphy is about her books"—and this Anette swears, as she's pretty dang sure she's seen the said book lover try to make out with one of her romance novels on at least more than one occasion—"and how Rosetta is with her the merchandise she orders..."

Not to mention she had to put up with some of Danny's shameless flirting again... The thought made her wrinkle her nose in disgust. '_Great_...'

"Oh yes, I understand," Raguna responded, smiling that really cute smile again. "Good luck with your other deliveries, Anette."

Anette flustered again and spun around, rushing off at the speed of light while screaming,

"SEE YOU TOMORROW THEN, RAGUNA!!!"

Raguna blinked as he stared at the letters he received. Another letter of advice from Danny, (he'd gotten a lot of those lately for some reason) some extra news about the Materia from Rosetta, (which reminded him, he needed to buy some turnip seeds for Mist from her later) and...

Oh yeah, there was also that note that Anette had scribbled down for him just a few minutes earlier.

Out of curiosity, the amnesiac opened up the said note, his eyes scanning the words as his mind conjured up an image of the blond mail girl herself, her eyes closed as she grinned, giggling the cheerful way she usually did.

_Dear Raguna,_

_Don't worry about Wolfie; I'm just glad you always save me in time... Usually, anyway. You should be happy that I like you._

_Thanks for everything,_

_Anette_

_P.S. I was lying. You don't REALLY have to pay me anything. You shoulda seen the look on your face! Priceless. XD_

At first, he instinctively smiled at the letter.

'_Anette...'_

Until he finally realized what the _last_ four sentences said.

"H-Hey, wait a minute...!! It was a JOKE?!"


End file.
